Please, Never Die
by Pad'chan
Summary: OS. C'était peut-être sa folie qui lui faisait faire des choses comme ça : oublier des moments de sa vie, et il avait beau essayer de s'en rappeler, rien ne venait. Slash HP/DM.


**Bonsoir !**

**Me voilà avec un nouvel OS, qui devait être court à l'origine, et qui était loin de mes projets prioritaires, mais c'est le seul que je suis parvenue à écrire, petits bouts par petits bouts. ****Ce n'est pas l'OS du siècle, c'est d'ailleurs une histoire très particulière**** : c'est sombre, glauque, perturbant et bizarre... Merci à ma bêta, qui a corrigé mes fautes et que je remercie pour son passage : Tigrou. **

**J'étais assez pressée de le poster alors je n'ai pas attendu son avis et j'avoue que personne ne l'a encore lu... Et que moi-même je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça donne... J'attends donc, avec un certain trac, le votre.**

**Vous voilà prévenus ! Vous mettez les pieds dans une histoire assez ****_sombre_**** (ou comment décourager le lecteur avant qu'il ne commence à lire, haha !). ****Il s'agit d'un _rating M_****_,_ pour certaines scènes, pour le vocabulaire, l'ambiance... **

**Sur ce, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire mise à part : Bonne lecture !**

**PLEASE, NEVER DIE**

Un rire dément résonna aux portes du pub _The Hell._

Les traits tirés, les joues creuses, le teint cadavérique, Drago Malefoy s'étouffait avec sa propre fumée, et il dut poser une main sur son ventre pour tenter de calmer son fou rire malvenu. Cela lui prit quelques secondes avant que ses yeux d'acier ne brillent à nouveau de leur mépris habituel.

Il tira encore une latte de sa cigarette, et dévisagea l'insecte répugnant dont il venait de se moquer ouvertement.

Ses cheveux abîmés étaient d'un châtain affreusement banal, son corps semblait être d'une maigreur à faire pâlir les anorexiques, sans compter que ses sortes de vêtements avaient très certainement été ramassées dans une décharge – Drago pouvait _sentir_ leur odeur nauséabonde, ce qui faillit lui donner envie de vomir.

Mais ce qui le frappa le plus, ce fut le regard apeuré et plein de désir que lui lançait ce Moldu, lui rappelant ces chiens minables qui couinaient la queue entre les jambes, les oreilles plaquées sur leur tête.

– Espèce de… De sale con ! Tu crois que ton joli cul te donne le droit de… D'être aussi _mesquin_ ?

L'aristocrate aux cheveux platine leva un sourcil inquisiteur envers le Moldu, qui semblait se noyer dans sa salive, voulant visiblement bafouiller des insultes d'indignation et de colère.

Les lèvres desséchées de Drago s'étirèrent en un cruel sourire et ses yeux gris, soulignés par des cernes à faire peur, s'éclairèrent d'une étrange lueur.

Toute personne saine d'esprit aurait fui sans demander son reste. Pas le Moldu.

Peut-être n'était-il pas si pitoyable en fin de compte, s'il osait lui tenir tête. Ou bien ce détritus n'avait plus baisé depuis des siècles et sa braguette allait exploser, c'est pourquoi il pouvait se jeter sur n'importe quo-_qui. _

Il devait être sacrément en manque. Et c'était parfait, parce que cela promettait de la violence, de la dureté. Beaucoup de _dureté_. Drago allait prendre son pied ; et après tout, ça n'était pas le premier inconnu qu'il se tapait – loin de là, même.

Bon, il pouvait faire un effort quant à son allure du clochard. Fermer les yeux et retenir sa respiration risquaient néanmoins d'être indispensable pendant la durée de l'acte.

Drago comprit rapidement qu'il avait froissé la fierté du Moldu en le rejetant de la sorte. Ses yeux gris possédaient le pouvoir de vous faire sentir si misérable, et sa voix traînante suintait tant de dégoût qu'il était pratiquement impossible de ne pas se sentir blessé.

C'était chiant, mais il allait devoir faire un effort pour garder sa proie. Drago tira une nouvelle latte de sa cigarette, avant de sortir sa baguette nonchalamment et de murmurer un sort pour que l'autre se retourne contre sa volonté.

Le Moldu fit volte-face brusquement – on pouvait lire la terreur se peindre sur les traits de son visage.

– Serais-tu en train de trembler ? susurra le blond tout en s'approchant, ravi de son petit effet. J'espère que tu n'as pas envie de partir, nous n'avions pas fini notre conversation, et ce serait malpoli. Quoique je doute qu'on t'ait appris la politesse dans le misérable taudis où tu vis...

S'apercevant du mutisme chez le Moldu, qui semblait soudain bien trop passif à son goût, Drago décida de lui redonner envie de lui.

Il allait l'allumer dans les règles de l'art. Et il aurait sa baise. L'autre n'avait pas qu'à se pointer avec sa bouche en cœur, lui demandant s'il était seul ce soir – il ne méritait rien de plus que ce qu'il avait semé.

Humidifiant ses lèvres avec sa langue, Drago fit descendre son pantalon d'un sort informulé et il s'avéra qu'il ne portait rien en dessous.

Le Moldu suivit le vêtement des yeux, avant de les remonter sur les jambes nouvellement dénudées. Sa gorge produisit un son de déglutition assez bruyant, trahissant le désir bestial qui se réveillait en lui. Quant à son regard, il donnait l'impression d'un lapin tétanisé par les phares d'une voiture.

Pour Drago, comme à chaque fois qu'il était nu, un sentiment de toute puissance l'envahit, tel le Seigneur des Ténèbres au milieu des chiens qui lui servaient d'esclaves. Il pouvait soumettre absolument tout le monde, lorsqu'il jouait à la putain.

Qu'importe que ses bras soient répugnants, violacés, creusés, injectés de piqûres. Qu'importe que son visage rappelle celui d'un mort-vivant, ou que ses jambes ne soient pas musclées et fuselées comme ces sportifs sur vitaminés.

Même maigre, hommes et femmes bavaient sur sa prestance, son arrogance, et au pub _The Hell _il n'y avait personne de potable qu'il n'avait pas encore baisé.

La force de son attraction lui donnait l'impression d'être un Dieu – complètement fou, mais Drago avait toujours admiré la folie. Elle faisait parti des sentiments innés de l'Homme, même les plus saints étaient imparfaits. Contrairement à la gentillesse, la compassion et toutes ces émotions à faire pleurer ; la folie, elle, était _vraie. _

Et s'y perdre, c'était exister. C'était vivre, réellement, sans tabou ni interdit. Être humain.

Se sentir enfin libre, jusqu'à envoler les contraintes sociales, psychologiques, toutes les chaînes imperceptibles qui nous soumettent dès la naissance. Et Drago planait, loin de tout ça, grâce à l'alcool, aux drogues, aux poisons, au sexe.

On pouvait le désigner d'animal. C'était _presque_ vrai.

Parce que les bêtes n'ont pas de conscience. Et la sienne… Il la trouvait dégradante, elle lui faisait faire des choses comme vomir d'humiliation, après avoir passé la nuit avec plusieurs hommes à la fois, à se faire défoncer jusqu'à ce que son corps en pleure d'épuisement.

Pourtant, il aimait ça, la baise.

Alors pourquoi sa putain de conscience semblait être la clé de ses insomnies, de son mal-être ?

Dans ses rêves, se succédaient des images désagréables, si bien qu'il lui arrivait de se lever dans la nuit, les joues remplies de larmes sèches.

Il y avait tout d'abord ses victimes – mais _merde_, c'était un Mangemort, il n'avait rien à se reprocher – puis ensuite ses amis, leurs yeux surtout, si tristes et pleins de déception.

Une fois, Drago avait rêvé de Potter. Les yeux verts avaient bien sûr été pleins de reproches, mais il y avait aussi une peine immense, qui n'avait rien à faire là. Comme s'il avait blessé le Survivant – encore une fois, _putain de conscience. _Normalement,Drago aurait jubilé de le mettre dans cet état.

Le rêve avait changé juste après. C'est là que le blond s'était rendu compte de sa folie. Quand ses propres mains s'étaient mises à palper les joues de Potter, son nez, ses lèvres… Son corps.

Oh, il s'était approprié le corps de Potter dans son sommeil.

C'était devenu un fantasme épicé, un de ces rêves chauds bouillants qui peut vous faire jouir dans vos draps...

C'était surtout absurde. Comme si Potter voudrait coucher avec lui, la pute du quartier, le Mangemort aux mains tâchées de sang. Il n'avait jamais été et ne serait jamais à la hauteur de son ennemi.

Et tout ça, ces visages, l'opinion des autres... Sa folie aurait dû les éradiquer de sa conscience.

Drago se haïssait pour n'être ni noir, ni blanc. Il avait toujours été au milieu, dans le gris. Un de ces enfants que la vie a paumés.

Adolescent, il était normal qu'il hésite sur le camp à choisir. Mais à présent qu'il avait définitivement sombré, le fils Malefoy ne supportait pas ces rappels du Bien, comme s'il avait choisi la mauvaise voie.

Oui, il se complaisait parfaitement dans sa vie. Son corps le rendait même supérieur, et son mépris écrasait les autres sans même avoir à lever sa baguette. Oui, Drago vivait en plein rêve, et non, ça n'avait rien d'un cauchemar.

Admirant l'expression stupéfaite et emplie de désir du Moldu, Drago sentit une bouffée d'adrénaline grimper dans chaque parcelle de son corps, et se tourna dos à lui, appuyant ses avant-bras sur le mur sale de la ruelle.

Il n'avait pas retiré sa chemise, cependant le blond jugea que ce serait plus excitant pour son partenaire s'il la gardait.

Il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer ce que pouvait refléter son image vue de dos : les fesses à l'air, la chemise légèrement relevée au niveau du ventre plat ; et ses bottes, encore là, comme s'il en avait trop envie pour les enlever.

Drago se pencha en avant, exposant ses fesses blanches comme neige à n'importe quel violeur de passage. Glissant une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés, le blond savoura le silence qui suivit son geste sensuel, et siffla d'une voix chaude, envoûtante :

– Dis-moi... Ne voudrais-tu pas reconsidérer les droits que me donne mon joli cul ?

L'homme écarquilla les yeux face au culot du blond. Il eut réellement peur, l'espace d'un instant, et l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou se fit presque plus forte que celle d'enfin soulager son érection.

Mais lorsque ses yeux redescendirent sur les fesses de ce malade mental – car il fallait l'être, pour allumer un inconnu de la sorte – il se mordit la lèvre et s'approcha à pas prudents. C'était lui qui allait prendre et pourtant il se sentait comme un insecte attrapé dans une toile d'araignée.

Dans un état second, le Moldu ancra ses mains sur les hanches de Drago et amorça un mouvement pour le pénétrer.

– NE BOUGEZ PLUS ! MONSIEUR MALEFOY, VOUS ETES EN ETAT D'ARRESTATION !

Avant d'avoir pu esquisser le moindre geste, le Moldu se fit stupéfixer et un grand bruit retentit dans la ruelle déserte.

Drago voulut se rhabiller, sifflant entre ses dents, à la fois de colère et de frustration mais une main ferme encercla ses poignets et lui conseilla froidement de ne pas faire le moindre geste.

Finalement, il s'était fait prendre... Pas de la façon dont il l'avait espéré, malheureusement.

Ses yeux, remplis de larmes de rage, furent attirés par une présence qui accompagnait les Aurors.

Potter...

Ce salaud l'avait trahi.

**~ H/D ~**

– Comme vous le savez, les charges dont le Ministère de la Justice Magique vous inculpe sont nombreuses et pèsent lourd contre vous, M. Malefoy...

_« Cesse d'utiliser ta salive pour rien, gros tas de merde, et avoue directement que l'issue du procès est truquée. Mon nom glisse dans ta bouche avec tant de dégoût que c'en est pathétique... »_

– Permettez moi, Monsieur le Juge, de vous faire comprendre pour quelles raisons cette vermine de Sang Pur... Pardon ! Il ne faut pas parler ainsi, bien sûr, même si M. Malefoy n'a pas hésité à le faire envers tout individu de sang dissemblable au sien, prouvant son absence totale d'intégrité et ses intolérables idées racistes. Comment peut-on envisager qu'il ait pu, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, envisager de soutenir notre camp dans cette guerre ? Il a démontré qu'il pouvait retourner sa veste autant que possible ; il suffit de voir avec qui M. Malefoy aime à présent se satisfaire sexuellement. De répugnants Moldus... Lamentable, n'est-ce pas ?

« _Serais-tu jaloux de ne pas être sur ma liste de baisés, Monsieur le parfait avocat ? Ou jaloux de mon père, qui a pris la place que tu convoitais tant au Ministère ? »_

– Il me semble que l'intégrité et la vie sexuelle de mon client n'ont rien à faire ici. Quant à ses idées racistes, l'Ordre les connaissait en le choisissant comme Espion pour leur compte. La vérité dans toute cette affaire, c'est qu'il s'agit d'une erreur de jugement et que vous souhaitez en faire passer la responsabilité à M. Malefoy. Il n'était même pas majeur et ne savait pas encore quel camp choisir lorsqu'on l'a jeté dans la gueule du loup.

– Parlons d'âge, justement. Il me semble que Harry Potter était né la même année, cela ne l'a pourtant pas empêché de faire un choix et d'agir en adulte.

– Potter est un très mauvais exemple... C'était un garçon très perturbé. Mon client lui a parfois fait part de ses doutes quant au clan qu'il souhaitait choisir ; pourtant le Survivant a ignoré ses confessions. Il s'énervait à chaque fois que M. Malefoy abordait le sujet, mettant subitement fin à la conversation. Il était amoureux de mon client et entretenait une liaison avec un Mangemort, peut-être Espion, mais un Mangemort avant tout. C'est Harry Potter qui a fait cette _erreur de jugement, _et le monde entier le sait. Seulement il est mort à présent et il faut un bourreau sur qui rejeter la faute.

_« Pourquoi parlent-ils de sa mort ? Potter est bien vivant et il est à côté de moi, à me tenir la main comme une âme en peine alors que je la lui broie depuis une heure. Pourquoi n'ouvrez-vous pas vos putains d'yeux ? »_

– S'il n'est plus parmi nous aujourd'hui, c'est parce que votre client, qui n'est soit disant qu'une pauvre victime, l'a tué ! Il l'a tué pendant son sommeil, lâchement ! Alors qu'ils venaient probablement de...

La suite, Drago ne l'entendit pas. Ou du moins dès la sortie du tribunal, il l'avait déjà reniée au plus profond de lui.

C'était peut-être sa folie qui lui faisait faire des choses comme ça : oublier des moments de sa vie, et il avait beau essayer de s'en rappeler, rien ne venait.

Ce dont il se souvenait cependant, c'étaient les bras de Potter autour de son cou et les larmes intarissables qu'il avait versées, lorsque le Juge avait finalement déclaré « Non coupable ».

Coupable, il l'était certainement, de la plupart des crimes dont on l'avait accusé. Mais tuer Potter, bien sûr que non... Il était toujours là avec lui, comme une ombre, à le faire chier – même quand il prenait son pied, Potter s'incrustait dans sa chambre et les regardait sombrement, comme s'il voulait que Draco arrête de se détruire.

Et là, assis sur les marches à l'extérieur, Potter lui caressait doucement le bras, semblant invisible aux yeux des autres. Et dans ses satanés yeux verts, il y avait tellement de joie et de soulagement que Draco se sentit submergé.

La cigarette trembla entre ses doigts.

Bien trop vite, des bruits de pas brisèrent l'instant. L'illusion.

– Eh bien, vous avez encore une fois réussi à passer entre les mailles du filet, Malefoy !

Les joues de l'avocat étaient rouges de colère et elles le devinrent rapidement d'indignation lorsque Drago détailla sa forte corpulence d'un air moqueur. Il utilisait les points faibles des autres pour les retourner contre eux – beaucoup mieux qu'un avocat, visiblement.

– Je vous préviens ! Un seul faux pas, siffla t-il avec rage, et vous crèverez comme votre père !

L'homme partit sans attendre de réponse, laissant ses dernières paroles résonner comme une menace.

– C'est déjà fait, connard...

**~ H/D ~**

A l'instant où l'ancien Serpentard enfonça les clés dans la serrure et que ses pieds grincèrent sur le parquet de l'entrée, Drago poussa un bref soupir de satisfaction.

Les traits tirés par la fatigue, Drago s'autorisa une courte minute de pause, où tous ses muscles se relâchèrent de la tension qu'il avait accumulée aujourd'hui – c'était _tellement_ dommage qu'ils ne lui aient pas laissé le temps de baiser le Moldu dans cette ruelle sombre.

Ces saletés d'Aurors ne pouvaient donc pas attendre qu'il finisse de tirer son coup ? Bien sûr que non.

Ils l'avaient attaché comme un vulgaire esclave, un moins que rien. Et visiblement, c'est ce qu'il était devenu pour le monde entier s'il en jugeait par le mépris des gens lors du procès.

Un frisson le traversa et il s'accorda même le loisir de fermer les yeux, à bout de nerfs.

A la sortie de la guerre, Drago avait payé pour ses crimes. Il était allé en prison pendant trois ans et il se souvenait encore de Granger qui venait le voir régulièrement, s'inquiétant de cette nouvelle lueur de folie qui brillait dans ses yeux.

_« Est-ce que tu vas bien, Malefoy ? »_

Ses yeux gris étincelaient alors de mille menaces. Comment les choses pouvaient-elles bien aller ? Il la traitait de Sang de Bourbe de sa voix glaciale mais même elle ne semblait plus convaincue. Azkaban l'avait rendu au stade de loque.

Oh, bien sûr qu'auparavant Drago était cruel, sombre, fou. L'horrible tatouage sur son bras droit pouvait en témoigner.

Mais la prison... L'avait changé. Irrémédiablement.

Tous ces Détraqueurs qu'ils envoyaient pour leur aspirer chaque jour un peu de leur force vitale... Pour leur faire revivre leurs pires cauchemars, sans cesse, sans cesse...

Chaque seconde, Drago se retrouvait dans ce lit, comme si on le plongeait dans une Pensine. Chaque détail lui explosait aux yeux, comme ces draps de soie froissés par leur acte d'amour. Ou les cheveux noirs éparpillés sur l'oreiller, et ce souffle paisible d'une personne endormie, d'un être qu'il avait aimé de toutes ses tripes...

Il se souvenait de Potter, dans son sommeil. Et sa baguette tremblante entre ses doigts. Et le... Oh, bordel, ça n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas pu faire ça...

_« Avada Kedavra ! »_

Drago eut un sursaut. Quel était cet étrange souvenir ? L'épuisement le faisait divaguer...

Plusieurs fois, il vérifia que la porte était bien fermée, ne s'étonnant même pas du fait que Potter s'était installé sur son canapé et le détaillait sous toutes les coutures.

Il le suivait _encore._ C'était épuisant.

– Quoi ? râla t-il, franchement agacé.

Potter secoua la tête, signifiant qu'il n'avait rien à dire, mais son air de chien battu insupporta le blond. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait l'énerver, putain ! Avec les autres, le brun aimait la vie, mais en sa compagnie, Drago avait l'impression qu'il n'espérait qu'une chose : se suicider.

– Tu n'es pas obligé de me coller tout le temps ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es là, à jouer les bons samaritains ! A être heureux parce que je suis déclaré non coupable ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait, ce n'est pas ton genre de traîner avec des gens comme moi, à moins que ce ne soit ton complexe de héros qui te travaille, renifla-t-il dédaigneusement. Ça doit te faire pitié de voir ce que je suis devenu...

Les yeux de Drago lançaient des éclairs et il s'approcha de son ancien ennemi, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes touchent les siennes...

– Pourtant j'en suis fier, Potter. Sache que je n'ai honte de rien.

Sa voix n'avait pas flanché et son ton semblait si certain que Drago put presque y croire. Il oubliait sa putain de conscience mais Potter n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça...

Il le vit secouer la tête encore une fois, comme s'il disait n'importe quoi.

– Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?

La façon dont sa voix était partie dans les aiguës, si loin de son ton glacial habituel, le fit prendre violemment conscience d'à quel point Drago se sentait à bout.

Physiquement. Moralement.

Il se faisait l'impression d'une vielle chose qui s'effritait dans un corps pourtant jeune mais usé.

Il réalisa également que les silences de Potter lui faisaient mal. Ses yeux aussi. Tout son corps avait mal de Potter et il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi.

Oh._ Ça _aussi c'était douloureux. Ces mains qui touchaient, examinaient son visage comme s'il était fait de porcelaine et qu'il avait peur de le casser. Potter lui donnait l'impression d'être si fragile dans ses bras... Il arrivait à lui faire réaliser son état. Sa pathétique existence.

Son autodestruction.

– Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu ne parles jamais ? Pourquoi tu es toujours là, comme un fantôme ? A... à attendre que je change, à attendre je ne sais quoi. Mais... Mais je t'emmerde, putain ! Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie et je t'interdis de me juger par tes sales regards ! Tu n'as qu'à parler si tu as quelque chose à y redire ! Ou bien quitter ma vie, ce serait encore mieux !

Drago n'osa baisser les yeux pour voir à quel point ses jointures devaient être blanches. Il serrait ses poings si fort qu'il commençait à ressentir des picotements le long de ses bras.

Il n'eut pas le temps de desserrer les dents qu'un hoquet de stupeur le traversa, lui faisant mordre sa langue. Potter venait de... De... De poser ses lèvres sur les siennes !

– Tu-tu es une hallucination, dit-il en se reculant consciencieusement, croyant devenir fou. De ma tête, tu sors de ma tête, c'est pour ça que personne ne te voit. Tu ne peux pas... _M'embrasser..._

Alors c'était une hallucination qui foutait un bordel sentimental dans son cœur... Mais merde, il était bien avant, en ancien Mangemort, avec son comportement de junkie et son attitude de prostitué ! Que Potter et tous les autres aillent se faire foutre !

Pour la première fois, Drago put lire de la déception et de la colère assombrir les yeux verts.

Un livre traversa alors le salon et s'écrasa violemment sur ses genoux. Une page précise s'ouvrit comme par enchantement et le blond leva des yeux incrédules vers ceux, blessés à vif, de Potter.

– Un esprit, ricana t-il nerveusement, avant que sa voix ne crache toute la haine dont il était capable : Te fous pas de ma gueule, Potty. Je ne t'aurais jamais _vu_ si tel était le cas. Et on pourrait encore moins se toucher. Je suis certain que tu n'es qu'une sale hallucination de ma conscience et que tu veux me déstabiliser. Je vais te détruire, crois-moi...

Et ce n'est que pour appuyer ses dires, que Drago posa ses mains moites sur les joues de Potter afin de l'embrasser rageusement.

Sa langue s'appropria celle du brun et il n'y avait rien de bon dans ce baiser, rien de tendre. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il se sentait soudain revivre, comme si on l'avait privé d'oxygène pendant des années.

Pris dans sa fougue, l'ancien Mangemort souleva les jambes de Potter – qui restait impassible dans ses bras – et les passa autour de ses hanches, afin de le porter jusque dans sa chambre.

Lorsque, fiévreux et brûlant, il se glissa entre les cuisses glacées cette nuit-là, Drago eut du mal à étouffer le gémissement rauque qui franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

Potter valait mille fois mieux que tous ceux qu'il s'était tapés. Le bonheur qu'il ressentait ne pouvait s'établir en chiffre ou en mots ; c'était au delà de tout ça.

Par contre, les yeux verts restèrent vides tout le long. Il n'y eut ni douleur, ni plaisir, pas la moindre sensation dans ce corps auquel Drago voulait prouver son existence.

Ça fit si mal au jeune Malefoy qu'il n'arriva pas à jouir – son psychisme s'était comme braqué, alors que son corps n'attendait que la délivrance...

Plus tard dans la nuit, couché sur le côté, Drago n'arrivait pas à dormir. Tout son corps tremblait comme s'il avait froid et ses yeux gris brillaient, contenant des larmes de souffrance. Sa baguette reposait entre ses doigts écarlates, tandis qu'un sort de découpe tailladait en de fines arabesques les bras pâles.

Il s'était lui-même lancé le sort, parce qu'il y avait eu trop de flash back pendant qu'il faisait l'am-_baisait_ Potter.

Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il le baisait, Drago en avait eu l'infime certitude. Sinon, pourquoi se serait-il senti si rassasié, comblant cette horrible sensation de manque qui le hantait depuis si longtemps ?

Doucement, Drago se laissa emporter par la fatigue. Abrutir par la douleur.

Pour ne plus penser à _lui_, pour ne plus penser à _rien_. Ou au fait que _lui _n'était plus _rien_...

**~ H/D ~**

– Professeur Snape ! Ce n'est pas un jeu... Je vous en prie !

– Il est certain que nous ne sommes pas en train de déplacer de vulgaires pièces d'échecs, Miss Granger. Nous en avons assez discuté. Allez-vous-en.

– Mais... C'est de Drago dont on parle, vous avez le devoir de le protéger, d'arrêter...

Évidemment qu'il le devait. Il avait fait un serment inviolable à sa mère, quelques années plus tôt. Il le devait aussi parce qu'il était un de ses anciens élèves, et que le blond n'avait jamais mérité ça.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il le _pouvait..._

Tous les Dieux savaient combien Severus le voulait. Mettre un terme à toute cette mascarade. Le supplier de guérir, de se pardonner. De vivre, de s'aimer, d'aimer à nouveau...

– Vous ne devez pas céder à son chantage. Il ne s'en sortira jamais sinon, et Harry restera éternellement prisonnier dans ce monde...

– Votre ami n'avait qu'à choisir la voie de la paix, au lieu de revenir sous forme d'esprit afin de satisfaire sa vengeance. Cela nous aurait épargné bien des problèmes.

Il avait dit cela de façon dédaigneuse pour faire cesser le babillage de Granger. Comme s'il ne culpabilisait pas assez lui-même, voilà qu'en tant qu'ancienne Gryffondor-je-veux-aider-la-veuve-et-l'orphelin la jeune femme se permettait de lui faire le morale.

Il n'en pensait bien sûr pas un mot. Il imaginait bien la blessure profonde de Potter lorsque celui-ci s'était réveillé dans le royaume des morts... Comprenant qu'il venait de mourir de la main de son petit ami.

Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour imaginer la colère immense et la détresse du fils de Lily. A croire que la vie ne cherchait qu'à les trahir...

Alors le Survivant n'avait pas voulu aller en paix. Non, il voulait être de ces esprits si particuliers, ceux qui terrifiaient, qui hantaient, par vengeance, par haine. Et ce n'était que lorsqu'ils avaient enfin atteint leur but que leur âme rejoignait leur corps...

Celle de Harry Potter restait auprès de Drago mais dans ses yeux il n'y avait désormais plus d'idée de vengeance.

– Il faut déclencher ses souvenirs, Professeur. Le mettre face à face avec la réalité. C'est la seule solution. Vous n'imaginez même pas le mal que je me suis donné pour faire jouer des relations et empêcher Drago de retourner en prison. Vous devez agir...

Agir.

L'impression de ne faire que ça depuis la fin de cette maudite guerre lui donnait envie de vomir. Toutes ses actions, toutes ses batailles pour sauver son élève n'aboutissaient à rien. L'impuissance était un sentiment misérable.

Écœuré par ce constat, Severus lâcha de sa voix la plus méprisante :

– Croyez-vous que cette option ne m'ait jamais traversée l'esprit ? A _chaque fois_ qu'il se pointe chez moi, réduit à l'état de loque, à _deux doigts_ de se tuer parce qu'il a retrouvé une partie de ses souvenirs... A _chaque fois_, croyez-moi, je tente de le raisonner, de lui dire qu'il faut qu'il accepte sa mort. Je me souviens encore du jour où je l'ai forcé à plonger dans la Pensine, lui montrant de quelle façon il a assassiné Potter. Quand il en est ressorti, il n'en était que plus détruit ! Jamais Drago ne pourra se le pardonner. Si je le mets face à face avec la réalité, Granger, c'est en compagnie de la mort qu'il va se retrouver !

– Et vous trouvez que cette vie-là vaut peut-être mieux que la mort ?! s'écria-t-elle, scandalisée. S'ouvrir les veines quand la douleur est trop grande, baiser tout ce qui bouge parce qu'il se considère comme moins qu'une pute et qu'il n'y a que son cul que le monde accepte encore de lui ! Être amené à réclamer des Oubliettes pour lui faire oublier son amour pour Harry, ses souvenirs ! Son identité ! Il n'est pas mieux qu'un drogué. Il est dépendant de vos sortilèges et vous avez bien trop peur des conséquences pour arrêter ce massacre !

– Eh bien, parlons-en de ces fameuses conséquences, siffla Snape en serrant les dents, alors que la colère se répandait dans ses veines comme un venin insidieux. Est-ce vous qui aurez son décès sur la conscience, tous les jours de votre putain de vie, parce que vous aurez refusé de lui effacer la mémoire ?!

– Drago ne le fera pas. C'est du bluff.

Un rire nerveux le secoua et Snape chercha du coin de l'œil une chaise afin de s'y laisser tomber avec un besoin urgent. Vite, très vite.

– Et c'est une ennemie d'enfance qui prétend le connaître ? Il est évident que vous ne l'avez pas vu plus bas que terre. Il est assez effrayant dans ces moments-là et je pèse mes mots, précisa-t-il d'une voix suintante de sarcasme.

Hermione haussa les épaules dans une attitude désinvolte. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cet entretien, Snape eut l'impression que Miss Certitude était de retour. Finies, les suppliques désespérées. La lueur dans ses yeux ne laissait place qu'à l'évidence.

– Le courage est sa plus grande faille. Il est incapable de mettre fin à sa vie, sinon cela ferait longtemps qu'il aurait rejoint Harry. Et il ne s'en déteste que plus pour une telle lâcheté.

Un rictus amer se dessina sur les fines lèvres de Severus Snape.

_« Elle se trompe. C'est la mienne qui n'a pas d'égal... » _

**~ H/D ~**

Ce bar possédait l'aspect miteux et pitoyable de ceux qu'avait pris l'habitude de fréquenter Drago. La nouvelle clientèle se faisait rare, seuls les habitués y revenaient toujours. Il fallait dire que les pratiques qui s'y déroulaient – loin d'être saintes – écœuraient une bonne partie de la population Moldue.

A l'origine, ce bar avait été créé par des sorciers avides d'argent. Ils avaient rapidement compris que le sexe et ses dérives rapportaient gros.

Le bar avait une apparence tout à fait banale - bien qu'un peu douteuse – afin d'attirer les Moldus ignorants. Ces derniers y rencontraient quelqu'un, la plupart du temps des sorciers expérimentés, et finissaient dans leurs draps.

Les nuits, à l'étage du bar, étaient assez folles. Drogués par des potions, semblables à des boissons alcoolisées, les sorciers – ou sorcières - les amadouaient afin de les pervertir et de leur apporter un maximum de plaisir.

Les désirs refoulés les plus malsains chez les Moldus s'exprimaient ces nuits-là, et leur jouissance allait au delà des limites humaines. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare que des sortilèges de magie noire soient utilisés.

Drago observait d'un œil trouble la couleur ambrée de son verre, qu'il acheva d'une traite. Ses mèches blondes autrefois si soyeuses, possédaient aujourd'hui un aspect véritablement négligé. Elles viraient de plus en plus vers le blanc et il lui arrivait de penser qu'il vieillissait avant l'âge.

Un goût d'amertume glissa sur son palais. L'ancien Serpentard ne put se retenir d'adresser une moue dédaigneuse à la fille d'à côté, cela le démangeait bien trop. Cette fille de joie n'avait qu'à pas le détailler ainsi.

Si la sorcière fut offensée, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et se contenta de hocher la tête. Drago admira son professionnalisme, tout en soupirant de déception. Une petite crise de sa part aurait mis un peu de piment à sa soirée mortellement ennuyeuse.

Pendant ce temps, un homme, que Drago jugea très bien fait de sa personne, vint la rejoindre et le blond crut intercepter des regards dans sa direction, alors que la sorcière faisait des messes basses au creux de son oreille.

Rien qu'en la regardant, un violent frisson le traversa, hérissant ses poils, et il redemanda un verre. Il _haïssait_ les filles.

Elles étaient faibles. Elles l'étaient parce qu'elles ne savaient pas gérer leur peur, et la peur était un handicap. C'était bien connu que les mères préféraient garder leurs fils auprès d'eux plutôt que de les encourager à se battre pour une cause.

C'était bien connu qu'elles faisaient de leurs progénitures des êtres craintifs, lâches. Drago avait toujours aimé la sienne, mais il était sûr que si elle l'avait élevé autrement, comme l'avait été Lucius Malefoy, il n'aurait pas connu la _peur. _Ou plutôt, il aurait su l'affronter.

Il haïssait les filles parce qu'elles lui rappelaient ses propres failles. Quelque part dans son esprit, il les avait toujours considérées comme plus fragiles, difficilement baisables. Lui, il était cruel avec ses partenaires, il ne supportait pas les pleurs, les effusions.

Il ne supportait pas les jugements. Les leçons moralisatrices. Et il se sentait si abîmé que Drago était persuadé qu'il pourrait en briser une rien qu'en l'effleurant...

Etre pris par un homme, un vrai, c'était sentir la force, la puissance dans son corps. C'était son fantasme.

A Poudlard, il avait toujours été ainsi. Homosexuel. Le blond étouffa un petit rire nerveux à cette pensée. Encore une différence de plus à son palmarès.

Il n'en avait jamais parlé autour de lui, n'en éprouvant pas le besoin. Les garçons du collège de magie étaient loin de satisfaire à ses critères de beauté, et pas question d'aller chercher côté Moldus.

De plus, de leur vivant, ses parents n'auraient sûrement pas supporté de telles déviances.

Ou bien... Peut-être que Lucius Malefoy aurait été fier de Drago. Ce dernier se posait souvent la question. Quelle aurait été la réaction de son père ? Après tout, les Malfoy n'étaient-ils pas censés être supérieurs ?

Peut-être que Lucius se serait foutu de l'opinion des autres et lui aurait dit avec son éternel sourire glacé : « C'est bien, mon fils, tu ne suis pas la répugnante morale de ce vieux fou. Tu es ton propre leader. »

Toutefois, après la guerre, la plupart des Mangemorts furent condamnés soit à la prison, soit aux baisers des Détraqueurs. Et si le fils eut la... c_hance _de goûter au plaisir des barreaux, le père rendit son dernier souffle dans une étreinte mortelle.

Drago, étant considéré comme l'un des pires assassins de cette guerre – il avait tué un héros important, mais le blond n'arrivait plus à se souvenir qui – avait reçu la sentence de la torture.

La première d'une longue série, fut de voir son père mourir, alors qu'il suppliait qu'on arrête, les larmes dévastant ses joues et ses mains broyant les barreaux de la cage qui l'empêchaient de rejoindre Lucius.

Les Détraqueurs venaient aussi régulièrement lui rendre une petite visite. Pendant plusieurs années d'incarcération, on lui montra la même scène si bien qu'il finit par en connaître les détails par cœur.

La texture des draps... Le bruit régulier de son souffle... Le tic-tac de l'horloge dans la cuisine... Sa baguette glissant sur ses doigts... Les courbes dénudées de ce corps qu'il aimait...

On lui fit vivre si souvent cette horreur que Drago refoula. Il n'arrivait même plus à mettre un nom sur ce visage qu'il assassinait. Aujourd'hui encore, dans ce bar, le blond n'avait plus le cœur à chercher quel héros si puissant il avait pu tuer. Parce que ça lui donnait la nausée.

Rien qu'imaginer des formes féminines lui donnait aussi envie de gerber. Surtout après s'être pris tant de sexes d'homme... Surtout après avoir... Fait l'amour à Potter...

Quelque chose, quelque part dans son estomac, protesta à cette pensée. Cette situation devenait véritablement invivable. Ne pouvait-il pas cesser une _seule seconde_ de ressasser en boucle ce souvenir ? Alors qu'il avait cru que son désir se tarirait, son corps ne frissonnait plus que pour Potter à présent.

Et le pire dans ce foutu bordel, restait probablement le fait que Drago ressentait le besoin vital, urgent, de le protéger, repoussant la tristesse dans les yeux verts en l'étreignant dans ses bras. Comme une chose fragile...

Le blond eut un vague sourire à cette idée.

Bien qu'il ait toujours été convaincu que les victoires de Potter reposaient sur sa chance de cocu, il était loin de le considérer comme faible. Les rôles avaient toujours été inversés.

N'était-ce pas lui, le Serpentard trouillard, le lâche, qui aimait se faire baiser et se sentir admiré ? N'était-ce pas lui qui tentait de se convaincre, avec ses ridicules forces, qu'il était supérieur juste pour ne pas réaliser à quel point il se sentait comme une merde dans ce monde déjà sali par les gens de son espèce ?

Alors pourquoi souffrait-il de l'envie compulsive, insatiable, de changer la donne aujourd'hui ? Prendre Harry, le plaquer contre le lit, lui avait semblé d'un naturel déconcertant, lui qui n'aimait pourtant pas s'impliquer d'une quelconque manière dans un acte sexuel.

C'était d'un manque de courage déconcertant, mais Drago éprouvait une sorte de soulagement en écartant les cuisses et en fermant les yeux sur la réalité. Car quoiqu'il se passerait, on ne pouvait plus lui rejeter la faute...

Lui, il n'avait rien fait. Il s'était laissé faire. _« Et c'est justement ça le problème... », _lui souffla une voix malvenue.

Durant une brève seconde, un flash satura son esprit. Une chevelure blonde à genoux devant son Maître, acceptant tout. « Tu vas le tuer, Drago. » Acceptant le pire. Se laissant faire.

Abandonnant son âme parce que la vie l'avait abandonné bien avant.

Lâche parce qu'on l'avait lâché avant qu'il ne puisse crier à l'aide.

Le flash retourna au placard, bien caché sous une couche de souvenirs poussiéreux. Et Drago eut un gémissement de désespoir. Merde, voilà que la sangsue-invisible-aux-yeux-verts s'asseyait sur le tabouret à ses côtés et le fixait comme s'il attendait quelque chose de lui.

Le blond savait qu'Harry Potter ne voulait pas être baisé ce soir-là.

La dernière fois, il s'était laissé faire, sans sembler ressentir pourtant quoique ce soit dans ses bras. Drago aurait pu se frotter à un mur de pierre que ce dernier aurait eu la même réaction... Seule la lueur verte avait semblé s'illuminer dans le creux de la nuit.

Devant cette absence évidente de plaisir, l'ancien Serpentard s'était juré de ne plus toucher un cheveu du brun.

Sa présence au bar lui fit cependant serrer la mâchoire. Son envie de s'enfoncer en lui – lui qui ne... S'aventurait jamais nulle part... – se fit si violente qu'il faillit éclater son verre avec la simple force de son poing.

Pas besoin de magie pour ça... Pas besoin de public. Besoin de rien. Juste de lui.

Il lui suffisait de bouger légèrement sa cuisse, de pivoter, et de tendre le bras... Ses doigts se mirent à trembler légèrement, partagés entre le désir de leur donner l'accès au paradis ou de le lui refuser...

Il aurait pu se les mettre dans la bouche et se les mordre, tant la frustration était grande. Il aurait pu disparaître, là, tout de suite, s'enfoncer quelque part, dans la mort, n'importe où, pour échapper à son envie, à l'envie de le violer. Car Potter ne serait pas consentant...

Ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Il était là pour l'aider, pour jouer au bon samaritain, comme toujours. Ou peut-être qu'il se laisserait baiser une nouvelle fois, mais seul son corps mort serait consentant...

Le reste, Draco le violerait, le ravagerait...

**~ H/D ~**

– Tu es seul ?

Cette question eut le mérite de le secouer dans sa torpeur. Son corps, excité par son débat intérieur, ainsi que par l'aura de Potter qu'il sentait toute proche, dégageait une chaleur insupportable. S'il avait été un pudique, il aurait eu honte d'être si tendu en public.

– Ça ne se voit pas ? soupira-t-il, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, résistant à la tentation de croiser le regard déçu de Potter.

Déçu, oui, comme chaque soir. Parce que l'inconnu qui discutait avec la sorcière l'abordait. Parce qu'ils allaient finir la soirée quelque part, l'un à l'intérieur de l'autre...

Le mot « Tromperie » chemina dans son esprit jusqu'à ce que Drago ne le rejette violemment. Il n'avait pas de compte à rendre à ce satané Survivant, qui s'incrustait dans sa vie quand bon lui semblait !

– Je t'ai attendu depuis le début de la soirée, se reprit-il d'une voix nasillarde. Je pourrais répandre une sale réputation à propos de ce bar en un claquement de doigts. Ses clients attendent trop longtemps avant d'être... Servis...

L'homme parut un instant décontenancé.

– Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il avant d'ajouter, visiblement amusé : T'as vraiment envie de te faire baiser, toi, hein ?

Oui. _Oui._ Il le voulait de toutes ses forces. Un putain d'envol mental.

– Il ne faut pas être hypocrite. Sinon pourquoi les gens viendraient-ils ?

Le prostitué esquissa un sourire. Désabusé. Il se sentait fasciné par ce client. Il était d'une beauté splendide, malgré son flagrant état de déchéance. Il voulut lui conseiller une boisson mais le reniflement de dégoût du blond l'arrêta dans son élan.

– Pas de potion. Je veux être pleinement conscient.

Face à l'air ahuri du sorcier, Drago eut un sourire carnassier. Il avait enfin repris contenance et les palpitations s'étaient calmées.

– Je ne suis pas un Moldu. Mais j'ai été un Sorcier, et au fond de moi, je le suis toujours.

Les prunelles du prostitué s'allumèrent soudain. Voilà pourquoi son client n'avait pas l'odeur de la magie. Il avait entendu parler de ces Sorciers qui, une fois libérés de prison, étaient privés de leurs pouvoirs afin de les rendre stériles. Inoffensifs.

On avait retiré _la vie_-le venin au serpent...

– Et que désires-tu, ce soir ? demanda-t-il, une fois remis de ses émotions.

Merlin, il allait passer une nuit folle avec un type magnifique, et libéré de toute pudeur...

Drago avala une nouvelle gorgée, tandis que ses yeux gris semblaient fixer une silhouette transparente, à deux pas de lui. Son regard sembla comme se voiler de douleur, avant de se vider de toute émotion.

– Fais-moi tout oublier... Fais-moi _l'_oublier.

**~ H/D ~**

Il avait osé...

– Sale con... _Sale traître !_

Un sifflement rageur résonna dans l'appartement. Si Drago s'était regardé dans un miroir, à cet instant, la teinte acier de ses yeux et la grimace qui tordait sa bouche lui auraient fait peur.

Comment le Maître de Potions avait-il pu lui faire un coup pareil...

Pris d'une soudaine colère noire, qui donna à son regard une teinte presque écarlate, le blond se dirigea vers sa chambre dans l'intention de rejoindre son amant de la nuit précédente, qui lui, ne l'abandonnerait pas à son sort.

Puisque Severus Snape ne souhaitait plus l'aider – et ce malgré le fait que Drago ait craché qu'il mettrait fin à ses jours s'il ne lui obéissait pas – il allait se débrouiller seul. Oublier avec ses maigres moyens, comme d'habitude.

– Allez tous crever !

Alors qu'il s'approchait d'un pas rapide de sa chambre, Drago sentit un courant d'air froid lui glacer les os. La présence semblait encercler son corps, et une force invisible s'exerça, l'empêchant d'avancer. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces, criant à tout va.

– Va crever toi aussi, Potter ! Oh mais quel crétin je fais, j'avais _oublié_ !

Le cœur battant violemment à ses tempes, Drago cracha avec rancœur :

– Tu _es _mort !

Un rire hystérique le secoua à ces mots. La bonne blague. Des mois qu'il se torturait, à tenter de comprendre les trous dans son putain de cerveau détraqué, des mois qu'il en avait peur...

Tout ça pour découvrir _qu'il avait..._ Drago déglutit. Et qu'il s'était _lui-même... _

Comme pour rajouter une couche à l'horreur qui agitait son corps de violents spasmes, le fantôme reprit forme humaine sous ses yeux, lui bloquant la porte.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il y avait une étincelle de pure colère dans les yeux flamboyants de Potter. Il serrait visiblement les dents, décidé à ne pas le laisser passer.

Le regard de Drago ne put s'empêcher de parcourir rapidement ses traits, comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien ce satané fantôme et pas une quelconque hallucination de son esprit qui souhaitait le faire souffrir.

Toute capacité de réflexion, de pensée cohérente s'envola à l'instant même où il reconnut l'éternel pyjama de Potter.

Celui dans lequel il l'avait baisé, la première fois. La dernière fois. Celui dans lequel il l'avait tué, cette nuit-là.

Cette nuit-là...

Cette nuit-là...

Drago sentit la tornade violente dans son cœur se transformer en une véritable tempête. La vision de Harry, son regard si vivant, mais son corps si mort, si _mort_ devant lui ; remua des vagues de tristesse et de désespoir sans fond à l'intérieur de son cœur.

– DEGAGE ! hurla-t-il, s'époumonant. Je ne veux plus te voir ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ?! Casse-toi Potter ! Ne cherche plus à m'aider d'une quelconque manière. Tu me répugnes ! HORS DE MA VUE !

A son grand désespoir, son flot de méchancetés n'atteignit son objectif qu'une mince seconde. Harry fut blessé à vif, bien sûr, mais le sorcier avait toujours été connu pour sa vitesse de cicatrisation. Il resta là. Comme une mauvaise herbe. Toujours là. La révolte dans les yeux verts.

Un instinct animal poussa Draco à saisir le col de son détestable pyjama et à l'écraser contre la porte.

– Tu ne vois donc pas que ça te détruit, Potter ?! Tu n'arrangeras rien ! Ta présence vide ne sert à rien ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que ça me plait de baiser avec un fantôme ? Que ça va m'aider à tirer un trait sur toi ? Ça ne m'aide même pas à _tirer mon coup_ !

Cette fois, Drago fut sûr de la puissance de l'impact. Les mots, une arme destructrice... Drago la ressentit à la manière dont le corps de Harry se crispa sous lui, à la manière dont ses yeux, éperdus et tristes comme la mort, se mirent à briller.

Normalement, la forme d'esprit dans laquelle était emprisonnée Harry l'empêchait de montrer physiquement ses émotions, de pleurer, d'éprouver du plaisir. Pourtant, à l'évocation de la difficulté à jouir de Drago quand il était en lui, le blond crut presque voir une larme couler sur sa joue.

Pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, pour la rendre rouge et vive, Draco resserra sa prise et repoussa le corps que lui seul pouvait voir et toucher de toutes ses forces. Harry, ne s'attendant pas à tant de violence, fut projeté plus loin et s'écrasa par terre, provoquant un bruit sourd.

Avant que Potter ne trouve la force physique et morale de s'en remettre, Drago décida de se ressaisir et de ne pas se laisser démonter. Il n'allait pas abandonner son plan de départ. Peu importait l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

Une bile de dégoût envers lui-même lui obstruait la gorge et les poumons, et il sentait qu'il allait s'étouffer dans son mal-être, dans sa connerie.

Il trouva cependant la force d'entrer dans la chambre. L'amant de la veille, qui l'avait attendu sur son lit, paraissait pétrifié. Probablement avait-il entendu Drago claquer la porte et hurler tout seul, comme un malade mental... Probablement ce type voulait-il prendre ses jambes à son cou et fuir sans demander son reste...

Mais Drago voulait oublier. Il le voulait avec une telle force que si cela était impossible, alors il préférait mourir. Et tout de suite.

Avec désespoir, il s'approcha du Moldu et l'embrassa durement. Qu'il le baise... S'il vous plait. Maintenant. Maintenant.

Pour l'exciter, et pour que le Moldu reprenne ses esprits, Drago arracha presque son pantalon et descendit son caleçon avant de se placer à quatre pattes sur le lit, en appui sur ses coudes, cambré au maximum.

Cela fut si rapide que l'autre n'eut pas le temps de protester – le temps pressait.

Qui pouvait résister à un tel appel à la débauche ? L'homme sembla finalement céder, scandant néanmoins un « putain, t'es complètement fêlé ! », avant de saisir ses hanches et de le pénétrer sans préambule.

Drago ferma les yeux très fort alors que sa vue se brouillait. La douleur physique était si bienvenue... Sous ses paupières closes, cependant, les images ne cessèrent de défiler.

Harry, à onze ans, lui refusant sa main. A treize ans, sur le dos de cet hippogriffe, encore insouciant. A seize ans, le poursuivant partout, obsédé par lui. A dix-sept, le visage déformé, à dix-sept ans, le sauvant des flammes. Son corps contre lui. Mais ne triomphant pas.

Harry, le seul à croire à sa fidélité au camp du bien. Harry, dans son lit, à l'aimer avec une tendresse incroyable. Harry, Harry, son amour, qu'il avait tué, _tué._

Harry.

Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Quelque chose de froid s'était faufilé sous lui, et le regardait droit dans les yeux, avec un mélange de détermination, de défi, de colère, de peine et surtout... D'amour – oh... Oh mon Dieu.

Son propre corps épousait parfaitement celui du brun, qui avait relevé ses bras et écarté ses cuisses de chaque côté de Drago afin de rester dans son cocon étroit.

En fait, Drago était tant obnubilé par son regard et secoué par la stupeur, qu'il ne se rendit pas compte de la façon dont l'ancien Survivant se plaçait, de la façon dont il était nu.

C'est pourquoi un hoquet d'ébahissement le traversa de part en part, lorsqu'il sentit les jambes du fantôme enserrer ses propres hanches et le tirer en lui.

Malgré son rejet, malgré ses horribles paroles, sa déchéance, son comportement pathétique ; Harry restait. Restait en lui. Gravé...

Ce fut à cet instant que Drago comprit que même la mort ne pouvait les séparer. Ils s'aimaient trop. En dépit des sorts d'Oubliette, en dépit de la volonté du brun à rejoindre le monde des morts ; ils étaient encore là. Ensemble. Et la pensée que tout pourrait rester ainsi effleura le blond... Lui parut une évidence.

Si lui ne pourrait jamais se pardonner son acte, Harry l'avait fait... Le soulagement infime qu'il ressentit à toutes ces pensées fut comme un déclic, et il s'enfonça dans le corps du brun, réclamant ce qui lui était dû.

Le Moldu dans son dos était complètement oublié. Drago avait fait son choix.

L'amant s'était retiré dès lors qu'il avait senti quelque chose de glacial près des hanches du blond ; et voir ce dingue se mettre à bouger frénétiquement tout seul, comme s'il _baisait_ le matelas, le convainquit de partir.

Cette nuit-là, personne ne le retint.

**~ H/D ~**

Ils parvinrent à jouir, tous les deux. Drago parce qu'il savait que Harry l'avait voulu, cette fois-ci. Et le brun parce que...

– Tu... Tu pleures ?

Un sentiment d'incrédulité l'envahit alors qu'il réalisait que le corps épuisé du Survivant tremblait dans ses bras, secoué de profonds sanglots. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme irrégulier et même si les petits bruits étaient faibles, Drago les entendit. Les petites suffocations.

A sa question, Harry se mit à pleurer plus fort et repoussa faiblement le blond du bout de sa main. C'est alors que la réalité implosa aux yeux de Drago.

Quelque chose, dans leur étreinte, avait tout bouleversé. Merde, Harry dégageait à nouveau une chaleur humaine et faisait du _bruit._

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Drago, rongé d'inquiétude.

Il se retira lentement et regarda, impuissant, le fantôme lui tourner le dos et replier ses jambes en position fœtale.

– Harry ? haleta-t-il, la voix déformée par l'angoisse.

Cette dernière se renforça lorsqu'il vit quelques gouttes de sang sur le matelas. Mais Harry ne ressentait rien, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins... Pas... Physiquement... Alors... Pourquoi ?

La silhouette du Survivant se retourna brusquement vers lui et l'enserra de toutes ses forces. Il continua de pleurer dans son cou, et ce temps parut interminable à Drago. Les esprits n'étaient pas censés sangloter...

– Je te déteste, lui parvint soudain la voix étouffée et presque méconnaissable du brun. Je te déteste !

Des poings s'abattirent sur lui et Drago les laissa faire, comme pour se punir. Se punir d'être si heureux d'entendre la voix de son amant ; alors qu'il savait que ça n'avait rien de normal.

– Ils m'ont puni, à cause de toi... A cause de toi... Tu m'emmerdes jusque dans ma mort, Malefoy ! T'entends ?! Salaud ! SALAUD !

A travers son discours totalement incohérent, Drago entendit encore plusieurs fois des « je te déteste » et des « Malefoy » qui lui arrachèrent un maigre sourire. C'était peut-être dégueulasse, purement égoïste, mais tout ce qu'il voyait à cet instant, était qu'ils allaient être ensemble. De nouveau.

Et Harry savait lire dans ses yeux fous. Harry avait compris, c'est pourquoi il hurlait tant...

Les sanglots du brun furent coupés par son envie de vomir, et Drago le porta aussi rapidement qu'il le put, soutenant de justesse sa tête au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes.

**~ H/D ~**

Les jours suivants se ressemblèrent, douloureux. Harry paraissait beaucoup souffrir, et pire encore que les tortures physiques, son cœur semblait être mis à rude épreuve. Drago n'entendit jamais quelqu'un pleurer autant, comme si on lui déchirait l'âme en deux.

De temps en temps, il tentait de pénétrer dans la chambre, pour le prendre dans ses bras, le réconforter, lui dire qu'il était là, pour lui, avec lui... Mais ses chuchotements, sa douceur, n'arrangeaient pas les choses.

Au contraire, l'esprit se braquait en sa présence, se repliant sur lui-même. Drago ne comprenait pas. Il aurait mille fois préférer qu'Harry lui dise qu'il le déteste, plutôt que ce silence et cette peur palpable.

Ces jours lui parurent interminables. Il les passait assis sur son canapé, à se ronger les ongles, le regard fou. Baiser et tomber à nouveau dans la débauche lui paraissaient à présent une solution bien faiblarde pour oublier... Jamais cela ne suffirait à éteindre le souvenir de leur dernière nuit.

De son espoir.

Car c'était ça... Drago savait bien qu'on ne ressuscitait pas les morts. Que ce qu'il se passait était malsain, probablement une punition divine. Pourtant, quoiqu'il arrive, même si le brun devait se transformer en monstre ; Drago l'accepterait.

Autrefois il ne pouvait vivre avec le souvenir de son amant décédé, à présent, la chose qui le tenait à un fil de la raison, était l'espoir.

Un après-midi, ils refirent l'amour...

Cela se fit naturellement, avec un peu de crainte, mais beaucoup de passion... Au tout début, Harry avait protesté, geignis, mais si faiblement que des lèvres chaudes suffirent à le faire taire. Et bien qu'une part de lui le détestait, Drago _sentit_ à quel point il lui avait aussi manqué.

C'étaient dans ses baisers pleins de pudeur et désespérés. C'étaient dans ses mains, qui frôlaient sa peau, comme s'il cherchait à le redécouvrir, à redécouvrir les sensations humaines. C'étaient dans ses petites plaintes et ses petits gémissements qu'il poussa, les yeux grands ouverts, quand Drago lui fit l'amour.

C'était dans la façon, incroyablement belle, dont il répéta inlassablement qu'il lui pardonnait de l'avoir tuer...

**~ H/D ~**

Vêtu d'un pyjama en satin d'un vert qui faisait davantage briller ses yeux – un nouveau pyjama, que Drago s'était empressé de lui donner – le Survivant traversa lentement le salon qu'il avait hanté durant des mois.

Il essuya ses mains moites et s'avança difficilement vers le canapé, où l'ancien Serpentard l'attendait, deux tasses de thé fumantes posées sur la petite table.

Il était temps... Bordel, cela allait être leur première conversation depuis...

_« Avada Kedavra ! » _

Ne _surtout_ pas y penser.

– Tu m'as tué.

_Oh._ Fantastique entrée en matière pour quelqu'un censé avoir pardonner. Harry secoua la tête, balayant intérieurement sa dernière remarque.

Les yeux gris s'étaient emplis d'une peine sans nom et ses traits s'étaient durcis. Non, vraiment, ce n'était pas la peine de lui rappeler _ça._..

– Mais je t'aime, murmura-t-il. Tellement fort... Que c'en est inhumain. Je suis inhumain, d'ailleurs, dit-il avec un petit rire jaune.

La main chaude de Drago chercha compulsivement la sienne. Il y avait tant d'espoir dans ses foutus yeux gris. Trop d'espoir.

Dire que depuis sa mort, Harry n'avait souhaité que ça : voir une vraie lueur illuminer le regard du Serpentard...

– Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

Et maintenant que rien ne pourrait aller bien, il semblait revivre. A croire que le prix à payer n'était rien d'autre que son âme. Dans sa totalité.

Un jour dans son vivant, la pensée qu'il pourrait aller jusqu'à sacrifier son âme pour Drago l'avait effleuré... Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela serait si douloureusement proche de la vérité...

– Je ne sais pas, et ça me fait peur...

L'espace d'un instant, Harry crut apercevoir une étincelle de tristesse vriller le regard glacé de son amant. La folie ne l'avait donc pas emporté au point de ne pas comprendre la peine qu'il ressentait, dans ce nouveau corps, enchaîné.

Le fait que Drago en ait conscience, s'avérait être finalement pire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu étais, alors ?

La voix du blond paraissait si douce, si attentive. L'entendre lui parler avec tant d'amour le chamboula complètement, si bien qu'Harry dut baisser les yeux, incapable d'affronter les perles glacées sans sentir son cœur s'emballer.

Il se sentait encore _si_ amoureux, en dépit de tout. _Si _prisonnier...

Sa voix, qu'il pensait avoir perdu pour toujours, réussit tout de même à s'élever :

– Après ma mort, je me suis réveillé dans un entre-deux. On m'a donné le choix... Partir en paix ou rester sur Terre, pour terminer quelque chose d'inachevé, qui me tenait à cœur. Comme j'étais jeune, ils ont cédé à ma demande et ont compris ce dont j'avais vraiment besoin. A cet instant, j'avais la haine dans le sang... Je me sentais... Trahi, blessé, violé... J'ai cru que jamais, jamais je ne m'en remettrais. Je voulais me venger. Ça a toujours été en moi, ce sentiment de révolte contre la vie. Tu es bien placé pour savoir... Ce qu'elle m'a arraché. Mes parents, mes amis, ma famille... Et, quand je me suis réveillé chez les morts, j'ai... Je n'ai pas pu y croire. Que tu avais joué la comédie, que tu avais été si _insensible_. J'ai hurlé, j'ai été dangereux, et ils ont tellement craint pour le secret des Morts qu'ils m'ont accordé de revenir sur Terre... Sous la forme d'un... _Esprit vengeur. _

Il n'en était pas fier. Non, vraiment pas. Cela avait été hors de son contrôle, une décision impulsive, comme celles qui le caractérisaient si bien et qui étaient à l'origine de la mort de Sirius.

Il s'était dit qu'une fois Drago Malefoy réduit en miettes, il retournerait à sa place, avec les morts ; avec ses parents, Sirius, Dumbledore....

– Le temps qu'ils se décident, là-haut, et qu'ils posent leurs conditions, mes droits en tant qu'esprit, des années s'étaient écoulées dans votre monde. J'étais déconcerté par le peu de choses qu'il m'était possible de faire sous cette nouvelle forme. Pas de possibilité de tenir une baguette, de parler, de ressentir. Juste une enveloppe sans consistance, emprisonnant mon âme.

L'incompréhension se lut soudain sur les traits contrariés de Drago Malefoy.

– Mais moi, je pouvais...

– _Toi. _Seulement toi, Malefoy.

L'espace d'un instant, Harry fut sûr qu'il ressemblât à l'adolescent qu'il avait été. Fougueux, irréfléchi, constamment sur ses gardes avec les Malefoy. Sa mort et sa vie de fantôme lui avaient laissé des traces.

Il vit nettement le blond grimacer – une expression entre douleur et contrariété – lorsqu'il l'appela par son nom de famille. Alors c'était ainsi.

Il lui pardonnait, il le laissait lui faire l'amour, mais une part de lui restait brisée à jamais, et elle faisait partie intégrante de lui. Drago venait d'en prendre durement conscience.

– C'étaient dans mes droits d'esprit vengeur. La seule chose qu'il m'était possible de faire, c'était de te hanter. A mes yeux, c'était injuste, dérisoire. Je voulais te faire souffrir comme tu l'avais fait à mon égard. Mais je pouvais juste... Te hanter. Être là, sans que personne ne puisse me voir. Être touché par tes mains, tout en étant inaccessible.

Harry reprit son souffle quelques secondes. Cela faisait un moment que Drago contemplait leurs mains jointes, protégeant ainsi ses émotions de son regard scrutateur. Les lèvres fines du blond ne formaient désormais plus qu'une ligne mince et amère.

La vérité paraissait lui être cruelle, mais le Survivant ne pouvait y couper. Pendant un instant, il se dégoûtât d'éprouver une infime joie malsaine à lui faire endurer cela.

– Alors tu m'en veux encore ? répliqua l'ancien Mangemort, sortant enfin de son mutisme. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici, Potter ?

Il perdait patience. Tout simplement. Harry le torturait. Ne paierait-il donc jamais assez cher pour ses crimes ?

Percevant les signes annonciateurs d'une crise de nerfs, Harry se calma, laissant ses sentiments d'amour reprendre le dessus. Ils étaient, de toute façon, tellement plus forts que tout le reste...

– Je suis là parce que je t'aime, chuchota-t-il en serrant plus fort la main tremblante entre ses doigts.

– Je ne te comprends pas... Je ne comprends plus rien !

Arrachant sa main, le blond se recula et cacha son visage entre ses paumes, dévasté.

– Tu as eu ta vengeance, alors vas-t-en maintenant. Tu as dû bien rire en voyant ce que je suis devenu, _Potter_, cracha-t-il d'une voix suintante de mépris. Bravo, tu t'es bien foutu de moi. Je te déteste...

– C'est ce que j'ai cru... J'ai cru que tu me détestais, quand tu m'as tué. Ma présence tous les jours, en tant qu'esprit, devait te rappeler ton erreur jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Je n'avais pas compris à quel point te _hanter_ était amplement suffisamment. La première chose que j'ai vue, lorsque je suis revenu, m'a laissé... Sans voix. Tu étais chez Snape, et tu...

Un reniflement l'interrompit. Drago eut un rire jaune.

– Tu m'as... Vu demander ce putain de sortilège d'Oubliette ?

– Oui... Et j'ai compris que ça n'était pas ta première fois.

– Alors c'était pour ça, dit-il en écrasant son front dans ses paumes, comme s'il souffrait de migraine, ou d'un débat intérieur. Tes yeux de chien battu, constamment. Tu avais pitié, tu voulais que je me _souvienne. _Ta vengeance aurait été tellement moins machiavélique si je n'avais pas la conscience torturée ; tu voulais mes sentiments à vif, hein, Potter ? Tu voulais me voir brûler de l'intérieur, plutôt que de choisir cette solution de facilité, cette solution de lâche, de Malefoy ? De Sang-Pourri ?!

– Tais-toi ! cria le brun alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient d'horreur. Tu ne sais rien, toi ! Tu n'as pas idée du mal que ça m'a fait de te voir dans cet état pathétique, à te détruire... Quand j'ai vu à quel point tu regrettais ton acte, à quel point tu aurais voulu qu'on reste ensemble, qu'on continue à s'aimer ; ça m'a déchiré le cœur. Notre relation était gâchée, et moi, pauvre imbécile, je suis retombé amoureux de toi. Tu n'as pas idée de combien j'ai souhaité que tu redeviennes aussi méchant qu'avant, j'ai même souhaité que tu sois à nouveau un Mangemort. Tout plutôt que de te voir sombrer dans cette folie, à mi-chemin entre la vie et la mort.

Alors que les yeux troublés et éperdus de Drago se posaient sur lui ; Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés, révélant sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il reprit une inspiration et son regard vert flamboya.

– Mes envies ont commencé à changer... Je leur ai demandé de reconsidérer mes droits, mon but. Je voulais désormais t'aider à guérir. C'était la première fois que j'enfreignais le règlement. Les mois suivants furent comme une descente en enfer. Je t'ai vu coucher avec tant d'hommes que le démon de la jalousie me rendait dingue ; et le pire, c'est que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de te regarder pendant l'acte. Il fallait que tu t'énerves, que tu réagisses. Ce que tu as fini par faire, le jour où je t'ai provoqué en te révélant ma vraie nature. Ce jour-là, j'ai brisé toutes les règles... J'ai espéré, espéré, que te laisser faire l'amour à ce corps qui ne ressentait rien, t'aurait rappelé des choses...

– Ça a marché.

Lentement, comme s'il cherchait à apprivoiser un animal sauvage, l'ancien Serpentard se rapprocha de celui qu'il aimait à la folie – ce qui, comble de l'ironie, s'avérait être_ vraiment_ le cas.

Ses doigts maigres agrippèrent maladroitement le t-shirt de Harry et s'y cramponnèrent, tandis que son souffle se perdit près de ses lèvres, et que leurs fronts s'appuyèrent délicatement l'un contre l'autre.

– J'ai juste... Tout renié.

– Oui...

– Mais j'ai aimé, plus que tu ne le crois, souffla-t-il en plongeant ses yeux plein de sincérité dans les émeraudes. L'autre jour, c'était un mensonge. Ton corps, quel qu'il soit, sera toujours aussi bon pour moi, parce que c'est toi...

D'une main, Drago caressa des mèches rebelles en un geste tendre. De l'autre, toujours placée sur son torse, il pouvait sentir les battements désordonnés et anarchiques de son amour.

Oh, que c'était bon, de sentir ce cœur battre.

Harry, le souffle haletant, ému par ces paroles qui guérissaient en lui des blessures, se laissa emporter un bref instant par le désir. Sa bouche effleura celle de Drago, et il sentit la sienne lui répondre, emprisonner timidement sa lèvre inférieure. Ce simple contact lui arracha un puissant frisson de bien-être, de passion.

Tout ce temps où il aurait voulu ressentir Drago, gâché...

Quand le baiser commença à devenir un peu plus mouillé, Harry fut forcé de se reculer.

– Il faut que je finisse, se justifia-t-il faiblement.

– Vas-y...

La voix de Drago sonnait toutefois un peu hésitante, et ses yeux un peu effrayés. Avant qu'il n'ait pu reprendre, Harry sentit une main se glisser sous sa nuque et le poids du blond l'entraîner en arrière, le faisant s'allonger sous lui. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et il ne put que se laisser faire, tremblant.

La peur de Drago était tellement palpable.

Ce dernier se redressa, s'étant reconstitué un nouveau visage impassible. Il était si beau, fier et droit sur lui, ses mèches retombant sur son visage délicat, bien que creusé par l'érosion de la vie.

– Il y a quelques jours, je ne sais pas comment, le sortilège a fini par s'annihiler. Lorsque j'ai compris que tu espérais auprès de Snape pour qu'il t'entraîne à nouveau dans cette spirale de l'oubli, j'ai cru devenir fou. Il fallait que je t'en empêche, il fallait que tu te pardonnes. On m'avait strictement interdit de commettre à nouveau la moindre erreur. Je t'en avais déjà bien trop révélé, et les morts ne couchent pas avec les vivants. C'est une sorte de relation contre-nature. Mais cette nuit-là... Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé...

Harry déglutit.

– J'en ai pleuré ensuite parce que je savais avoir condamné mon âme. Jamais elle n'ira en paix. Je suis prisonnier ici, puni dans un corps à moitié humain qu'ils m'ont donné cette nuit-là. J'ai l'impression de traîner un fardeau. J'ai si peur, Drago... Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Qu'est-ce que je suis ?

– Ça m'effraie moi aussi. Mais je t'aime et on restera ensemble, quoiqu'il arrive. C'est une nouvelle chance, Harry. Ce n'est pas une punition, c'est un cadeau...

Évidemment. Il ne voyait que le côté positif. Le traitement des Détraqueurs l'avaient rendu tellement dingue...

– Tu aimes les mort-vivants ? Les cadavres ressuscités ? plaisanta-t-il.

– Ce n'est pas comme si tu revenais pour la première fois de la Mort.

Cette phrase laissa un arrière goût amer au Survivant. C'était vrai. Y avait-il encore une part d'humanité en lui ? Voldemort avait eu l'âme déchirée en sept, lui, il était déjà mort par trois fois. Y avait-il une grande différence... ?

– Drago, je ne sais pas si je vais parvenir à vivre avec toutes ces peurs sur la conscience. Je ne sais pas... S_i j'en ai envie._

La fin ne fut que murmure mais il vit bien l'alarme et l'inquiétude dans le regard gris. Drago secoua doucement la tête, et passa une main sous son habit, afin de caresser son ventre.

– Tu verras Potter, chuchota-t-il, on va retrouver l'envie de vivre. On peut se suffire à nous-même... Le reste, on s'en fout.

– Je ne t'ai pas... Libéré de tes drogues pour t'en donner une autre, Drago...

La main glissa sous son pantalon de pyjama et caressa voluptueusement ses fesses, ses cuisses. Harry se courba, en proie au délice des sensations. Son cœur battait la chamade et il sentait sa volonté faiblir.

– Le sexe et l'oubli ne guérissent pas tout, et tu le sais...

Drago se pencha en avant et attrapa son visage entre ses mains, pour envahir sa bouche comme ils en rêvaient depuis si longtemps. Le baiser était profond, intense, et le bas-ventre du blond se mouvait doucement et sensuellement vers le bas. Harry ajouta, dans un gémissement :

– C'est éphémère.

– Ça me suffit, susurra Drago. On recommencera jusqu'à ce que ça devienne éternel. Tout ce que je veux, c'est _toi._ Ça m'est égal de les envoyer tous se faire foutre. Ça m'est égal si on se fait du mal. Parce que si on t'arrache une nouvelle fois à moi, je pourrais réellement me laisser mourir.

Harry eut un gémissement de désespoir. C'était une sorte de chantage... S'il ne souhaitait pas de cette vie, il savait que Drago le suivrait, ou qu'il replongerait dans son cercle vicieux.

Le blond n'était pas cruel, il avait conscience d'enchaîner Harry. _Je suis un salaud._ Il était juste fou amoureux et complètement disjoncté.

D'ailleurs, une idée folle venait de germer dans son esprit...

– Je peux te faire oublier, chuchota-t-il, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Je peux trouver quelqu'un qui acceptera, je le paierais s'il le faut.

Devant l'expression perdue du Survivant, Drago prit soin de préciser.

– Tu oublieras juste cette peur qui t'habite. Tu te penseras réellement humain. Si cela peut t'aider, tu oublieras même que je t'ai tué. Je ne prendrais soin de ne jamais effacer une trace de notre amour, de nos plus beaux moments... Je veux juste, juste te rendre la vie plus belle. Laisse-moi faire ça, Harry.

– Tu es fou... Transformer la réalité en rêve, plutôt que de la vivre ?

Oui. Et il ferait en sorte que le rêve ne vire pas au cauchemar, comme lui-même l'avait vécu. Il veillerait sur lui, parce qu'il était son bien le plus précieux.

Drago lui chuchota cela, au creux de l'oreille, comme s'il lui expliquait un secret. Son haleine brûlante le fit frémir et Harry s'autorisa à fermer les yeux un long moment. Le simple fait qu'il n'éprouvait pas le besoin – la peur – de rester sur ses gardes, montrait bien qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Ou peut-être avait-il enfin accordé de nouveau sa confiance au blond ?

Qu'importe... Il était d'une certaine façon, déjà mort. Il n'avait plus d'identité, de famille, d'amis qui espéraient auprès de lui. Qui voudrait du monstre qu'il était devenu, mis à part Drago ? Alors peut-être... Pouvait-il... Juste une fois...

Cesser de survivre...

– Je t'aime... Pardonne-moi de ne pas l'avoir réalisé plus tôt...

Sa bouche humide insufflait les mots les plus doux et les plus beaux de toute son existence. Harry ne pouvait y résister.

En peu de temps, ils se retrouvèrent nus contre l'autre, leurs peaux se touchant de partout, leurs lèvres insatiables. Les deux amants éprouvaient juste la nécessité de se presser, de ressentir un _contact. _La pénétration ou tout acte sexuel était impensable à cet instant, inutile.

La vraie question était de savoir s'il avait vraiment envie de tout recommencer. Sans le poids d'une quelconque menace, sans la peur de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts. Tout reprendre à zéro, avec son âme-sœur. Choisir la solution de facilité.

Oublier.

L'ancien Gryffondor émit une plainte entre la jouissance de cette nouvelle perspective et la peur de ce qu'il allait advenir. L'amour les avait tous deux jetés du haut d'une cascade, ils se retrouvaient piégés, noyés.

L'amour jusqu'à la suffocation.

Ce fut dans un regard gris, un peu aliéné, qu'il trouva sa réponse. Il était près à tout pour cet homme. A _tout. _

**FIN**

-

**Et voilà... Je suis prête à vous entendre crier pour cette fin, pour cette histoire, pour ce qu'elle vous a fait ressentir (ou pas). J'attends vos reviews ^^ **

**En espérant ne pas vous avoir trop déçus. **

**Plein de bisous !**


End file.
